


Feliz Cumpleaños, Nevada Ramirez

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Birthdays, Holidays, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: It's Nevada's birthday yet everyone seemed to forget. Or did they?
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Kudos: 18
Collections: Nevactacus





	Feliz Cumpleaños, Nevada Ramirez

Nevada wasn't too big on birthdays. Even as a kid. Then again, it was the fact that he was born in December and so close to Christmas. In fact, it was two days after. For that reason, the holidays always overshadowed his birthday and he learned to live with it. His name was a constant reminder that he was a winter baby. His mother had him during a snowstorm hence his name Nevada. “ _Snow-covered_ ”. Today was his birthday and no one said anything. Not even Caractacus. Shocking considering his eccentric inventor always remembered birthdays and holidays and odd days. He even remembered a national day for grilled cheese one time. _Grilled. Cheese._ And yet silence. Despite his indifference to his own birthday, he felt a little hurt. That was a new feeling.

Everyone in the household had a post-Christmas glow about them. Jeremy was playing with his Nintendo Switch that Nevada had gifted him. Jemima was on her tablet chatting with a school friend. Caractacus was tinkering away with some new invention as always. Nevada sat on the kitchen island stool, moping.

“Are you ok?” Caractacus walks past him to the breakfast machine, turning it on.

“Fine,” Nevada lied.

Caractacus responds with a smile and turns his attentions back to the machine. “Do you want a star-shaped pancake or tree-shaped?”

“Surprise me,” Nevada said in a flat tone.

“Alright.”

Nevada makes himself a plain cup of coffee and sips it, observing everyone.

Caractacus calls out, “Children! Breakfast!” They come up with their gadgets. Caractacus tuts. “Did we forget the one rule?”

“ _Breakfast is a tech free zone_ ,” they say simultaneously. The twins place their items on a separate table and return back.

If Nevada were their age again. He would have disobeyed that rule. He almost wanted to encourage it. Maybe next time. 

A quick blessing later, everyone digs in. Nevada looks to see what shape he was given and discovers Caractacus gave him both. He should have seen that coming. Drowning the pancakes with butter and syrup and forking it with a piece of chorizo, he begins to eat.

The twins ask Caractacus if they could go build a snowman outside after and he tells them yes. They cheer before going back to their breakfast. Conversation around the table was normal. Not one mention of what today was. How it bothered him. Prior to meeting this family, he treated it as any other day. He needed to be distracted before he let his anger get the best of him. After he eats, he pulls out his phone and fibs that he had to meet an associate.

“Oh? In this cold?” Caractacus collects his dish.

“Yes, unfortunately,” he shoved the phone in his pocket.

“Be safe, dear,” Caractacus kisses his cheek.

“Yeah, yeah” he says as he exits. Walking down the hallway and to the elevator, he lightly kicks the floor. How could Caractacus be so ignorant of what day it was? Was he up to something? Did he actually not know? Nevada was sure he told Caractacus. He leaves the apartment building and wonders aimlessly. He had no idea where he would walk. He had to clear his head. Most of all, Nevada needed a cigarette. It was a habit Caractacus thoroughly loathed but Nevada was a little stressed. Even though he told him he quit, every once and while he would have one in secret. He grabs one from his inside pocket, lights it, and takes a puff. _Slight relief_. He continues to stand at the corner, watching people pass by. There was a group that carried gifts and happy birthday balloons. “ _Lucky bastard_ ,” he thought to himself as he takes another drag. He grew bored of people watching and finished the cigarette. And continued walking around for another hour or hour and a half. He wasn't sure. He lost track of time. The cold weather was catching up with him and he began to shiver. He had to get back home. Before he did, he grabs a breath mist to freshen his breath. He couldn't let Caractacus know his secret vice.

* * *

As soon as Nevada walks into his apartment, he was greeted with a _“SURPRISE!”_

_“What the fuck?”_ he mumbles, reaching into his jacket before realising all who were there. There was Caractacus and the twins, Nevada's sister, her husband (and his business partner), and his nephew. Even all of his guards and their families were there. “I?”

A shout of _“¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NEVADA!_ ” fills the air.

He looks puzzled, “¿Gracias?” Now he felt bad thinking Caractacus forgot or didn't care. This exclusive dating thing was still new to him. So was the part of someone actually caring about _him_ and not expecting anything in return.

Caractacus whispers, “Of course I didn't forget it was your birthday.” He greets him with a chaste kiss on his cheek.

There were banners that had a mix of _Happy Birthday_ and _Feliz Cumpleaños_ strewn all about the apartment. Presents piled on a table, food on another, and pictures of Nevada with various folks on shelves.

“Mariana helped me with making your favourite snacks and food.”

“She did?”

“Yes, learned a lot from that actually.”

Mariana laughs, “Shnowy, you weren't lying about his numerous machines in your home.”

Nevada laughs before kissing her cheek, “Told you it's crazy.”

“ _Tío Nevada!_ ” His nephew Dante greets him with a tight hug. “We helped too” He points to himself and the twins.

“We hope you like it!” Jemima says.

Nevada gives her a nod of approval. There was a sense of wonder he had as he looked around the room. He wasn't gone longer for maybe 2.5 hours at most and still his apartment was completely transformed. He wondered how.

Everyone began to sit around the dinner table. There were dishes like _locrio de pollo, sancocho_ , and _pan de batata_. In the mix were some British food Caractacus introduced to him like fish and chips, scotch eggs, and Cornish pasties. All that walking around in the city had left him a bit hungry and he couldn't wait to eat.

* * *

After dinner, Nevada and Caractacus sneak into Caractacus' workroom. Both of them kiss one another passionately for a moment.

Caractacus stops Nevada's hand from sneaking into his pants. “ _MmmNevada_ , I know it's your birthday and all but that _has_ to wait. We have guests.”

Nevada pouts, “ _They can wait_.”

Caractacus laughs, “ _Later._ We have yet to bring out the cake.”

“But this birthday boy wants your present. _Now,_ ” Nevada growls

“Nevada, from you that's extremely corny. And two, later. I promise what I have in mind between us will be well worth the wait.”

“Awww, fucking boo.”

“Nev,” Caractacus pulls him close. “Do you know how bad I felt this morning seeing you look sad?”

“I wasn't sad.”

“Your face said otherwise. Took everything within me not to say anything.”

“You're a sap.”

“Yes I am.”

“And this was planned? Even me leaving?”

“Indeed. Your sister said if I ignored you on this day you would walk,” Caractacus laughs.

“Of course she would suggest that,” he glances over in the direction of the party.

Caractacus lets go of him, “Now we have a cake to present you.”

“Isn't that supposed to be a surprise?” Nevada smirks.

“Nev, everyone knows there's cake at birthdays,” he gives him a quick kiss before leading him out of the room and to the kitchen.

Caractacus departs Nevada for a moment to grab something out of the fridge. He says to everyone, “Alright everyone! Three, two, one!”

In a chorus, everyone sang _“Happy Birthday”_ to Nevada in both English and Spanish. In any other circumstance Nevada would find this too sugary sweet for his liking. This was different. His man went all out for him and he gained more respect in his eyes. The twins dim the lights as Caractacus carries out a three-tiered cake with all the candles lit. As the song finishes, Caractacus says, “Make a wish!” and Nevada blows out the candles. He could not remember the last time he did that. Maybe when he was a kid.

The twins turn on the lights to reveal the cake was dark grey on the first and third tier. The middle was black with “Happy Birthday, Nevada” written in white icing on the side. Caractacus gently places the cake down.

Mariana hands Nevada a knife and he makes a cut into the top tier of the cake. A large cheer erupts from the group. Nevada's hard façade was starting to crack. A small smile grew on his lips as he looks around. These were the only people that Nevada cared for and they were here celebrating his birthday. He hoped to celebrate more birthdays with Caractacus and his quirky family in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Hasbleidy for the food suggestions!


End file.
